This invention relates to an electrical automation unit or automating assembly comprising a plurality of electrical signal processing modules removably attached to a module carrier in turn snapped onto a support bar.
In a known automation unit of this type described in Siemens List ST 51, 1984, pages 8 and 9, ten module plug-in locations on a module carrier are connected to each other via a bus line, the module carrier being snapped onto a standard support bar. In this automation unit, if only two input or output modules are required, the remaining module plug-in locations are empty and unused.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved automation unit or automating assembly of the abovedescribed type.
Another, more particular, object of the present invention is to provide such an automating assembly with a simple and safe design whereby a reduced number of input and output modules can be used while minimizing the amount of ancillary equipment in the automating assembly.